Healing A Broken Heart With Christmas Love
by WhiteAsukalover
Summary: After Dolph cruelly breaks her heart, AJ goes to the man she turned on for comfort - John Cena. Will John give the sweet Crazy Chick Christmas cheer or will AJ spend the holidays a broken soul? AJ/Cena, One-sided Dolph/AJ. One-Shot!


_A/N: Hey guys, White here with a new one-shot for all my broskis. While I may be feeling under the weather in reality as I write this, I hope that you all enjoy this. It focuses on the highly cute but controversial pairing of John Cena and AJ. It's based on two things, my fondness for them as a couple and my absolute hatred of the heel pairing of Dolph Ziggler and AJ, especially stemming from the 2012 Christmas Eve edition of Raw, which is what inspired this. Hope you all enjoy!_

Dolph Ziggler's private locker room had a cute Christmas theme. A fake Christmas tree in the corner, a mistletoe hanging low from the ceiling, and the resident power couple of the WWE; AJ Lee and Dolph Ziggler were ready to show their Christmas cheer by way of gifts.

AJ had her hands playfully over Dolph's eyes as she led him to the tree, giggling.

Dolph smiled happily. AJ was so playful which was one of many reasons why he loved her, "I can't wait to see what you got me for Christmas babe." The snarky blonde said.

"You can look now baby." AJ smiled.

Dolph Ziggler opened his eyes to see his "Money in the Bank" briefcase with a Christmas bow on it.

"Merry Christmas babe!" She giggled sweetly.

Dolph looked at the briefcase with a bit of disappointment in his eyes "Um...is this it baby?" He asked, his eyes peering over to the left and right, expecting another gift somewhere else. He was the future World Champion, he deserved more than just a bow on his sacred briefcase and have it passed off as a present.

"Yeah why?" She asked cheerfully.

"This is my money in the bank briefcase. It's not the...best thing you could've given me," Dolph said. He was trying to say that he didn't like the gift in the nicest way that he could.

"But...baby...I put the bow on it just for you, so its special.." AJ answered, clearly hurt. Sure, she hadn't gone out and actually bought something, but it was the thought that counted in her point of view.

"Its not a bad present don't get me wrong. I just know you've could've bought me a better one than this." Dolph answered, trying to be nice, but it was clear that he didn't care for AJ's makeshift gift, no matter how much love and adoration she had shown by putting her bow on his briefcase.

"Dolph..how can you say that.." AJ almost whimpered. This couldn't be happening to her again. Dolph was supposed to be different than Punk, Bryan and Cena.

"I've won the Money in the Bank briefcase before, It's just not a good present since I've already had it." The Show-off said, becoming more direct with his words now.

"So...you don't like it?" She asked, her eyes brimming with tears.

"No...I don't like it," Dolph answered. His voice was normal as could be, as if he had no problem telling his girlfriend that she brought him a bad Christmas gift.

Her response was a prompt slap to the Show-Off's face. "You selfish jerk! I'm sorry I ever helped you win at TLC! I'm out of here! Enjoy spending the holidays alone, bastard!" She growled, tears of anger flowing down her cheeks as she stormed out, heading to the one man she hoped could bring her comfort - John Cena.

All she felt in her heart right now was betrayal. AJ had gotten her heart broken by the one man she thought actually cared about her. She now knew that Dolph only cared about himself, and that she'd ruined something special that she had with John and she might never get it back.

While Dolph was left smarting over the stinging slap that AJ threw at him, John Cena was in his locker room warming up for his "Miracle on 34th Street Fight" against Alberto Del Rio later that night.

AJ gently, if not fearfully knocked on John's door, afraid of how he'd react to seeing her because of her actions at TLC.

John walked to the door and opened it and much to his surprise, his light blue eyes were greeted with the sight of AJ...with tears coming down her face, "AJ...whats going on, what happened to you?"

"D...Dolph...he broke my heart John..." She whimpered, throwing herself into Cena's arms.

John had every right to push AJ away from him. This was the same woman who cost him his Money In The Bank briefcase at the TLC pay-per-view but he couldn't do it, not now. He wrapped his strong arms around her and softly said, "I have just the thing that'll cheer you up." He said with warm sympathy for the adorable brown-eyed brunette.

AJ looked up at him tearfully. "You do?" She asked in disbelief. She had cost him a chance to be a World champion. How could he be so forgiving?

John broke the hug slowly as he nodded and went to his locker, "I got you a present." He returned to her with a a wrapped up Christmas present, complete with a purple bow and a pleasant smile on his face.

"John...you didn't have to..I cost you the World Heavyweight Championship..I don't deserve your kindness.." AJ answered softly.

"I know that but I don't care about a title," John said honestly, "You're too nice of a girl to get heartbroken by anybody and besides, Dolph doesn't know that he just lost the best thing in his life," He said with a smile.

"Do you really mean that John?" AJ asked, her voice soft and tender.

"Of course I do." John answered sweetly.

AJ smiled a little. "You forgive me?"

"Yes AJ, I forgive you," John smiled back.

"Thank you John." She smiled, and began happily opening her present.

The present was nothing more than her old custom purple "Ten Years Strong" Cena t-shirt. It was folded up nice and neat, as if John had it waiting for her.

AJ's eyes lit up. "Oh John...this is the sweetest gift anyone could've ever given me.." She said happily as she ripped off Dolph's t-shirt and excitedly put on John's. She let out a sigh of joy and bliss as the soft material touched her skin. Although she'd worn it before, wearing it now after she had been given it as a gift by John, made it feel like all of John's tender love and care was within the material of the shirt.

John grinned, "Thank you AJ, I was thinking about you the whole time when I wrapped it up," He always knew in his heart that AJ and Dolph were never truly fit for each other.

"John?" She asked softly.

"Yes AJ?" John asked, his voice equally soft.

"I love you, no matter what anyone says about you." She answered sweetly.

John was one of the most polarizing men in WWE history, he was either loved or hated. It warmed his heart to know that someone close to him loved him, "I love you too AJ, no matter what."

AJ smiled sweetly, their lips meeting in a kiss full of trust, conviction and love as the shattered pieces of her heart repaired themselves once and for all. She was at last whole again, and with the only man for her, ready to move on to a happy life with him forever.

The End!


End file.
